The Unbreakable Vow A Severus Sanpe love story
by cmfanreidsgirl
Summary: A young boy makes two friends and while going to school he is bullied and looses his best friend. Lily makes her other best promise through the unbreakable vow to protect Severus. Will they become more than just friends? Will fate be kind to them? Will they have a family? And if fate is cruel what will happen to the children that they may or may not have?


The Unbreakable Vow

It was summer time and I was spending it with two of my best friends. Lily Evans, she was a muggle born, but very gifted, and she was the kindest person I ever met. My other best friend was Severus Snape. He was a half blood. He never told which parent was the witch or wizard and I never asked. I did hear him say once in a while that his parents argued a lot. I was heading for our meadow in the park. I had packed us lunch. I continued to think about my friends. We had all received letters from Hogwarts. Lily's and Severus's parents were both pleased. Mine were shocked, like Lily I was muggle born. As I settled down on a hill underneath our favorite shade tree I heard my name being called out, "Danika, hey Dan!"

I looked up to see Severus, Lily was a feet behind him. "Hey you guys!" I hollered back. I was excited to see them. They picked up their pace to get out of the summer sun and the heat. The grass in the park was green, but it hadn't rained in months and it had been at least 90° every day for the last month. "Did you two get your letters?" I asked as they sat down.

"Yes," Lily said as Severus nodded. "I wonder what Hogwarts is like?" Lily asked.

"According to my Aunt it's great," I said. I loved hearing hear stories of when she was in school. I started pulling out lunch for us. As I was pulling out food Severus and Lily started looking through my picnic basket for something to drink. We spent the rest of the afternoon at the park, laughing and talking about school tomorrow. About 4:30 Lily's sister showed up.

"Lily! Come on you little freak it's time to come home," she said.

"I better go," Lily said getting up and leaving with sister.

"I'd better get home too," Severus said getting up and running off. I packed up my stuff and left too. My aunt was taking me to London tomorrow and going to set me up a bank account at Gringots the wizard bank and help me buy everything I needed for school. I got home in time for supper. That night I had trouble sleeping. I was so excited about school. Instead of going to the fifth grade as I had previously thought, I would be going to school on the main land. That morning I was up early to get ready for school.

"You ready Danny?" my aunt asked.

I was jumping up and down, "Yes auntDevika. I'm ready," I said. A few hours after breakfast I got in her car and left. She drove me to the ferry and we loaded the car onto the boat and we took the two hour ride across the ocean. When we got there we drove into London and parked the car and walked to Daigon Alley. "I need a standard sized cauldron, Potion Basics, Elementary Defensive Magic, Elementary Transfiguration, Basic Charms, A wand, robes, potion ingredients, and if I desire an owl, a cat or a toad." I looked up at my Aunt, "Am going to be able to afford this? And find it in London?" I asked.

She walked through a pub and into the back. We ended up in an alley blocked by a brick wall. "Yes you and you just got to know where to look." She proceeded to tap on certain bricks in a pattern and a rhythm. The wall came to life and moved out of the way to allow us through. My jaw dropped. Just a brick wall separated the world of magic and non-magic folk.

Our first stop after the bank was to get me a trunk with my initials on it. The next stop would be the robes. While in the robe shop another student started talking to me. "I hope I'm in Slytherin. All my family has been you see. All of them pure bloods. I don't want to share a room with a mud blood. They are filthy."

"You are welcome to your opinion but judging someone on their blood is like judging a book by its cover. Blood has nothing to do with intelligence," I replied not making eye contact.

"You're a mud blood!" This long blonde hair boy shouted.

"And you're a half blood. And I see it has an affect your on attitude," I said paying for my things and leaving. My aunt then lead me to a wand shop, Mr. Olivevander's.

"Go inside, I'll go and get your books," she said taking my trunk. I opened the door and a little bell rang. The shop was dark and smelled like old papers. A ladder slid into view with an old white haired man on it.

"Danika Edwards, I wondered when I would be seeing you," he said.

"Excuse me," I asked confused but not rudely.

"There is a prophecy about you miss Edwards. You are to be the greatest which that has ever lived," he said pulling out some wands. "Try this," he said passing it to me. I gave it a wave and something exploded. "Nope!" he exclaimed. He climbed up the ladder again pulling down another box. As he was climbing down he said, "Perhaps this," he handed the wand to me. As I held it I felt a warmth come over me. "I think you have found your wand," he said taking it back from me and wrapping it up in the box.

I met up with my aunt at the pet store, "Go pick out a friend," she told me. I went inside and there were cats, birds, and a few toads. I went straight for the cats. I had always wanted one. I found a beautiful black and white cat. Later the next afternoon I was boarding the train. I said goodbye to my aunt and left to find my friends. I found them in a carparment with a few other students. I joined them with my cat. We all talked happy and excited about going to school. A young lady came by pushing a cart full of goodies.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked. We all pulled out some gold and got what we wanted.


End file.
